In operating a motor vehicle, for example an automobile, it is often necessary to adjust the position of an externally mounted mirror or mirrors so that the driver can view the road to the rear of the vehicle. If the vehicle is moving when such an adjustment is required, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the driver to adjust the mirror and still maintain control of the vehicle. Consequently, drivers will either not bother to adjust their mirrors or will attempt to make an adjustment while the vehicle is moving. In either case, a safety hazzard is presented.
It has been suggested that drivers will be encouraged to align their mirrors if means are provided for adjusting the mirrors from within the vehicle. Thus, various mechanical and electrical systems have been devised to remotely control the movement of mirrors that are mounted on the exterior of a vehicle. More particularly, it has been suggested that small electric motors may be conveniently operated to remotely adjust the viewing position of "power mirrors." It is desirable to control the operation of such motors by means of a relatively simple, inexpensive and reliable remote control switch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a relatively compact and reliable remote control switch for operating apparatus which selectively adjusts the viewing position of power mirrors.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a switch with two levels of conducting terminal fingers which are selectively pressed to contact associated underlying portions of a printed circuit board.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a switch with a four-way control key which is tilted in selected directions, so that upstanding tabs of the key press selected terminal fingers into conductive contact with the printed circuit board.
A further object of the invention is to provide each of such tabs with a step in its leading edge for evenly pressing terminal fingers into contact with the printed circuit board.
Another object of the invention is to provide a remote control switch with a sliding key which selects a power mirror for movement and which includes a detent mechanism that resists the sliding movement of the key.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a review of the drawings and of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.